Half-Blood High
by Super Waffle
Summary: Story about the Percy Jackson characters, but in a mortal high school where they too are mortals. includes Percabeth, Solangilo, and other ships. Rated K to T for some feel's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: confession

Percy swam through the murky water, trying to find the ring. She would be thinking that he had simply left her! His head popped above the water gasping for air, he may be on the swim team, but he was still human, he could only hold his breath for so long!

"You know Seaweed Brain, if you're trying to ask me to homecoming, you're doing a pretty stinking bad job at it." Annabeth called as she held up a small silver ring lined with blue crystals.

Percy felt his face grow warm, "I...uh…" He stammered. "I was just seeing if you could…uh… find the ring! You know, if not, then I would have asked Rachel!"

Annabeth scowled at the mention of Rachel's name. "So are you saying that you would have gone with HER!?" Percy immediately knew he had crossed a line.

"So she kissed me once, we weren't even together yet! And, mind you, _**I**_ never wanted to kiss her!" he smiled. "So, is that a yes to homecoming?"

"I don't know Seaweed Brain," she smiled. "Depends on what the price of the ring is."

Annabeth and Percy went to school the next day ready to publicly announce their being a couple, they had been together since Percy's birthday a month ago when a bunch of their friends died on the bus to the district wide track event, Annabeth was resting in the hospital room and opened her eyes to see Percy sitting in a chair across from her bed wearing a grim smile on his face, "we won" was all he said.

Annabeth snapped out of her daydream as her friend Piper nudged her in the shoulder. "Hey, you ready for the big test in science?" she asked.

"When have I ever _not_ been ready for a test? My mom _is_ a bit of a study freak, I've inherited her habits." She said sarcastically.

Percy came walking over with their friends Jason and Grover. Jason had transferred to their school a few months ago when; Grover had been living at the boarding school since he was young.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Percy asked. Annabeth swore he just winked at her, unfortunately Piper saw this too.

"WHAT ARE YOU WINKING AT ME FOR?! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU DOLT!" Piper screamed at Percy.

Suddenly Jason whipped around to face Percy and stand next to Piper at the same time. "Bro, not cool." He said with his eyes like daggers.

Annabeth didn't know whether to laugh or help out, she decided laughing might be best, and it wasn't hard to do after one quick glance at Percy's horror-stricken face. Apparently Grover thought this was funny too, for he started to burst out laughing even before Annabeth herself. Soon everyone, but Piper were rolling on the ground laughing.

"JASON! How could this be funny?! You're supposed to go all, SUPER –CRAZY-PROTECTIVE boyfriend! You shouldn't be ok with having your best friend wink at me!" Piper had no idea that Percy and Annabeth had even the slightest intention of dating each other. This was quite funny because her mom was one of those super popular mach-makers, and Piper herself was also very good at mach-making.

"I wasn't winking at you; I was winking at my girlfriend!" Percy blurted as he was laughing. Suddenly only Percy was laughing, in fact the whole hallway was silent.

Percy finally realized this and stopped laughing. "THE'RE TOGETHER! THE'RE TOGETHER!" A kid ran screaming around the corner.

Suddenly everyone was laughing again and Percy and Annabeth were blushing like crazy. "OH MY GOSH, How did I not see this before?!" Piper whispered under her breath as she paced around her locker blushing almost as much as Percy and Annabeth.


	2. shopping

**Hi guys! So, I am incredibly grateful for all of your fabulous reviews and favorites, and I am super exited to see how this story turns out and I hope you are too! Please remember to follow, like, comment, and favorite this story! Please don't expect me to update everyday like I have just done, maybe once or twice a week?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series this whole wonderful world of demigods was all made by Rick Riordan.**

Chapter Two: Shopping

Percy had said he would find a tux, he hadn't expected it to be this hard. His mom had offered to go with him to help find one that fit, but he had said the manly thing to do was to get one himself, he regretted it!  
"HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO FIND A STINKING TUX!?" He yelled frustrated at yet another blue tux. He and Annabeth had decided to wear blue and silver to Mach their eyes (more Pipers idea than theirs).  
"Incredible how many different tuxes we have gone through." The stores clerk said as he stacked another three suits onto the 3ft pile.  
"Try this one," a man walked over to Percy who was currently trying to find another one that may work, the man was Paul, Percy's step-father.  
Paul was holding a blue-ish tux with a machine silver tie. "I think I have already tried that one," Percy pointed at the upcoming Mt. Everest.  
"We can get it tailored for you if it's too long, try it again, your mother sent me to get you this one." He said with a small smile. Sally Jackson had said she wouldn't interfere, but Percy was glad she did.  
He tried on the tux. With his dyslexia he couldn't read the price tag very well but he could make out that it had more than three numbers. When Paul saw this he whispered "I'll split the cost with you 60-40 and I'll pay the 60."  
Percy tried not to show his great fullness that Paul was being this kind. Percy sometimes thought of Paul as his real father, this was mainly because of the fact that he had only met his real father a few times. Percy's dad was a Maine scientist who went to sea before Percy was born. He went to find a giant, prehistoric shark called the Medallion, unfortunately there was a storm that blew their ship off course and blew out their radio. Percy's dad had returned four years ago when Percy was 12. Sally (Percy's mom) had married a man named Gabe Ungilo who mistreated both of them; she couldn't get him to sign the divorce papers, so they couldn't move away from him. Poseidon (Percy's dad) had fixed that when he returned. Poseidon and Sally had tried being with each other again, but there were too many differences with them. About two years ago Sally had married Paul and they have had been a happy family since.  
"Sir, Sir. Excuse me but there are others in the line." The cashier said very irritated with Percy.  
"Oh, uh... Sorry!" Percy said as he whooshed out the door.

Annabeth couldn't decide sleeveless silver dress with light blue scarf, or the dark blue spaghetti strap dress with the silver necklace and black scarf? She decided to create a pro and con list to help.

SILVER SLEAVELESS DRESS

PROS

very light

comfortable

shiny, but not to girly-girl shiny

Percy's mother approved

Silky fabric

Scarf is the _exact_ color of Percy's eyes

Piper stated **multiple** times that Annabeth looked "simply stunning"

The girl in the mirror looked amazing

CONS

Scarf is not attached and may be lost

Could be a small tripping hazard

Is very fashionable and may be seen by Drew, who would make fun of her for, "looking like a girl for once."

She decided to cross that one out. "Now to the blue dress," she whispered to herself.

SPAGGETI STRAP BLUE DRESS

PROS

Gorgeous midnight blue color

Sparkly top

Black ribbon wrap around waist

Beautiful train

CONS

Very formal

Incredibly low V-neck

Very low hanging back that shows bra and underwear if sitting down

Scarf is attached in such a way that it could be considered a choking hazard

Train is _too_ long and will definitely cause tripping, especially if she were to wear high heels to kiss Percy

Piper wasn't fond of it

Percy's mom hated it

"Well, I think I know exactly what to get!" she said as she leaped out of the fitting room. Waiting for her were both Piper and Percy's mom.

"Ohh, What is it?! What is it?!" Sally said as she jumped upright out of her chair.

"Yah tell us!" Piper piped in.

"Well…" Annabeth started. "THE SILVER ONE!" she squealed. Soon, all three of them were squealing and getting kicked out of the store.

This was going to be one great dance!

 **How do you all like it? I thought this came out great! Please comment what you think! I have a poll on my board that may help determine stuff about the next few chapters! Please vote, I will probably close the poll on Friday and write the chapter over the weekend. If you have any suggestions for the story, than please review or private message me!**


End file.
